


Ночные кошмары

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Вэй Ин проснулся от собственного крика, крепко сжимая одеяло; его колотило, а во рту остался неприятный привкус крови от прокушенной во сне губы.





	Ночные кошмары

Я хотел бы взмахом руки забрать все твои кошмары и всю твою боль, но я могу лишь быть рядом с тобой, мой господин. До самого конца.

 

Вэй Ин проснулся от собственного крика, крепко сжимая одеяло; его колотило, а во рту остался неприятный привкус крови от прокушенной во сне губы.

— Молодой господин Вэй? — Вэнь Нин, который устроился рядом с ним, проснулся и испуганно смотрел на заклинателя. Это была не первая и не последняя ночь, когда Вэй Ин просыпался от пугающих видений и воспоминаний, что «любезно» подкидывало ему его же сознание. Именно поэтому Вэнь Нин соглашался оставаться с ним на ночь, борясь со стеснением. Вэй Ин переживал кошмары практически каждую ночь после возвращения в качестве заклинателя Тёмного пути.

Но Вэй Ин не реагировал ни на слова, ни на невесомые прикосновения Вэнь Нина: в ушах всё ещё шумел собственный крик и чужой смех, когда его сбросили умирать, обрекая душу на вечные скитания; к крови во рту прибавился привкус прогнившей плоти, которой приходилось питаться, чтобы выжить. Он крепко сжал руки, стараясь сбросить наваждение, но липкая паутина моральной боли и отчаяния не отпускала, а вместе с ней напомнила о себе боль в когда-то сломанных костях. Он словно бы вновь лежал среди трупов едва ли дышавшей изломанной куклой.

— Молодой господин Вэй, — вновь прошептал Вэнь Нин, положив свою ладонь на чужую сжатую руку, — Вэй Ин… Я здесь с тобой, всё хорошо. Это лишь страшный сон, это всё закончилось. Вэй Ин, это всего лишь сон. Ты выбрался оттуда, это лишь сон.

Вэнь Нин крепко прижал к себе содрогавшееся тело, шепча на ухо успокаивающие слова, но его так и не услышали. Вэй Ин смог справиться со многим: выжил тогда, когда это казалось невозможным; нашёл способ вновь коснуться магии, лишившись золотого ядра; смирился с тем, что фактически сам посадил себя на цепь, став Старейшиной Илин; принял то, что отныне он мог доверять лишь смущенному юноше, в которого вселил когда-то надежду и подарил ему свою любовь.

Но наступала ночь, и кошмары брали над ним власть, сводили с ума, доводили до слёз, выматывали душу, пожирая её изнутри, заставляли кричать. И некому было спасти. Нет… Был Вэнь Нин, который любил его всей душой. Вэнь Нин, который был готов умереть с именем Вэй Ина на губах. Вэнь Нин, который любил его и получал любовь в ответ — но даже он не был в силах помочь ему.

Последователь Тёмного Пути, ужасающий Старейшина Илин мог справиться с многим, с практически всем, кроме игры своего же изломанного тремя жуткими месяцами рассудка.

Вэнь Нин всей душой желал помочь молодому господи- своему возлюбленному, но мог лишь бессильно кусать губы до крови, прижимая к себе дрожащее тело, сцеловывать слёзы и обещать, что однажды это закончится, что он сможет победить демонов, поселившихся внутри него. А до этого момента он всегда будет подле него, пройдёт этот путь с ним до самого конца.

— Я с тобой, — повторял он, прижимая к себе, — я не оставлю тебя, Вэй Ин, никогда, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, чтобы не произошло. Ты не один, я не оставлю тебя.

Вэй Ину понадобилось больше получаса, чтобы прийти в себя, восстановить дыхание, вернуть душе хотя бы иллюзию равновесия; всё это время Вэнь Нин не отпускал его руку, не прекращал целовать. Он отдал бы всё, чтобы забрать его ночные кошмары, стереть ту боль лёгким движением руки, но всё, что он мог сделать — это просто быть рядом. До самого конца.


End file.
